


She's Broken

by ZoeyWinterRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Blackmail, Diamond redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gem moms, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sad Peridot (Steven Universe), mature steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyWinterRose/pseuds/ZoeyWinterRose
Summary: Steven makes peace with the diamonds and now things are being worked out. Not all the gems are happy with these changes and Steven feels the backlash from it.





	She's Broken

The sun was setting and it bathed the town in pink light. The sky and cotton candy clouds were painted in a palette of pinks both light and dark. The sea reflected those colors and glimmered alongside the setting sun. Even the sand has a pink glint. Everything was pink. Everything was always pink. 

For a long time, everybody looked at him and saw his mother. At first, his dad saw his mother’s child. The gems saw a baby confiding Rose in her gem and none of them knew what to do. When they finally accepted him as his own individual, he was still Rose’s son. At first, the diamonds saw him as a murderous traitor. Then they saw their Pink, his mother. It always hurt that everybody saw him in her shadow. Everybody saw her as the greatest, the nicest, the prettiest, the most wonderful. It left her shadow cold and dark and intimidating. He could never fit it no matter how alike they all said he was to her. 

Now, that didn’t matter. Now he was and is and always will be Steven. Not Rose or Pink or her son but Steven Quartz Universe. He did things his mother could only hope to achieve. He resolved problems and refused to run. He earned the respect and trust equal to Rose and then some. Every lie she had ever told her warriors was revoked and the truth was revealed to all of them. He brokered peace with the diamonds. It was something his mother tried and failed to do, something she ran from. It was something that almost cost him his life and it was terrifyingly wonderful. He got to rewrite diamond laws instead of pretending he wasn’t like them. 

It felt good to be out of her shadow at last. It felt good to be Steven. 

“Hey, Steven,” Amethyst called from behind him. “You’ve been zoned out for like 10 minutes. Weren’t you supposed to be my banished buddy?” 

“Sorry, Amethyst.” He grimaced. He did agree to be her ‘banished buddy.” Drifting off like that was by accident, though.

“What’s so important that Pearl would kick us out the house, anyway?” She plopped beside him at the little table on the porch. Her arms were stretched across the surface and her head rested between them. She only looked mildly interested in her own question. 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her he wasn’t kicked out, that it was just her. 

“She’s having a meeting with the diamonds.” He glanced back at the house. 

“You’re Pink Diamond. Why aren’t they talking to you?” 

“Because they’re talking about gem laws and stuff. Pearl’s better at that than me. She has more ideas. Plus she was really excited about this.” 

Her response was an unhappy humming. A few beats of silence passed, accompanied by her restless staring at the house. She then took on a mischievous grin. 

“Let’s spy on them.” 

“What? No. Amethyst, this is important.” 

“Oh come on! Aren’t you a little curious?” She grinned more as his serious expression turned into a defeated pout. He was curious indeed. 

With a small exclamation of victory from the purple gem, they snuck over to the window. Carefully, they popped their heads up. 

Pearl was talking expressively, using her whole body to say everything. She was so animated. She always did this when she was passionate about whatever was being discussed. The diamonds on the holographic screen, provided by Peridot, listened intently. White and Yellow both had unreadable expressions but Blue looked amazed. 

Garnet was on the couch trying to relax. Trying was the keyword as she seemed to have issues with it. Her hands twitched nervously and her body was tense. Being around the diamonds was a challenge for her. It was good she was trying, though. He was proud of her. 

Peridot and Lapis were also there except they were silent too. Peridot was behind the holoscreen, keeping it up so that the meeting could continue flawlessly. She usually looked so confident and happy. Now she just looked nervous. Her small form was leaning against Lapis. The blue gem was, in turn, leaning against the counter. She had a book in her lap and a lazy arm wrapped around the other. The smaller of the two seemed to be using the appendage as a security blanket. Her free hand was wrapped around it tightly. 

Steven directed his attention back to the diamonds. Blue had a glint in her eyes that held wonder to them. For the first time since he had met her, she looked as if she hadn’t cried in a while. Yellow was only vaguely interested, looking at something away from where the ‘camera’ was. White was staring with her lips in a straight line. She held no emotion.

He leaned closer to listen, his nose and cheeks squished against the glass. 

“Really?” Blue Diamond said incredulously. “He really had to grow like that?” 

“That’s right!” Pearl was smiling almost proudly at the idea of him growing. “He started out as a baby. He’s gotten much bigger and he’s matured so much. I’m very proud of him.” 

That felt nice to hear. He smiled. 

“What was he like as a baby?” 

“I…” Pearl’s smile wavered. “I suppose he was cute. He was good. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Has he ever shown any signs of dominance?” Yellow glanced down at the holoscreen. 

“Never. He’s still growing and learning but violence and domination aren’t a part of him.” Her voice held a daring edge to it. “And it never will be.” 

“Not even to you? You’re his pearl.” Her voice shook the house as she got louder. Peridot cowered more into Lapis, who rolled her eyes. The diamonds were getting on her nerves. 

“I’m not his pearl! He doesn’t own me, nor does he want to!” 

“Then what are you to him?”

“I’m…” She paused and looked down in thought. Just as Yellow went to retort, she looked up at her and their eyes met. “I’m the closest thing to a mother he has.” 

Steven had to pause for a second. He always saw Rose- Pink Diamond- as his mom. He never stopped to consider maybe Pearl would fit better. Or Garnet. His real mother wasn’t around anymore but they were. They filled that role almost perfectly, even if they weren’t around much in his earlier years. He loved them all the same. 

“Please, we’re the closest thing to family he has,” Yellow snapped. “He’s a diamond, like us. We should have him here ruling with us, not on that miserable rock with the likes of you.” 

“You’re not taking him!” Pearl shouted. Even Garnet seemed to tense more. She was almost tearing the couch. 

“This isn’t good,” Amethyst whispered. 

Steven nodded in agreement. Garnet glanced at them, almost grimacing. Even without seeing her eyes, he knew she wanted him to help. So he did. He went to the door and opened it. 

“Oh thank stars!” Peridot exclaimed as she loosened her grip on her partner. 

“Is that the Peridot?” Yellow sounded disgusted. “The one who turned against me and insulted me to my face? She’s in the room?” 

The green gem yelped and hid behind Lapis’ arm once again. The water gem looked offended and glared at the hologram.

“At least she can think of a good insult, you giant waste of resources,” she spat out calmly. Peridot giggled in a high-pitched tone.

“Excuse me?!” Yellow roared. “I will hunt you down and-” 

“Yellow!” Steven ran over to the gems, standing dead in front of the screen. Now he could see them up close. They could see him too. “I didn’t want you guys to talk just so you could fight!” 

“Your gems are getting out of hand, Starlight,” White almost sung like she was proving a point.

“No, they’re not. You can’t just accuse them of things and insult them and not expect them to feel offended. Pearl’s doing great, so is Garnet and everyone else.” He would defend his family, even from his other family. At least until they got along. 

“Thank you, Steven.” Pearl smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He put his own over hers. She was soft and warm like she always had been. 

“I know you don’t get along right now but yelling and insulting each other isn’t helping. Yellow, you’re not even trying.” 

“I….” Yellow let out a long, tired sigh. “It isn’t easy. Your Pearl, your fusion, even my old Peridot, they obey you and act as though they’re free to do as they please.” 

“Because they are. They don’t have to do anything I tell them to do. Garnet doesn’t have to fuse at all, she chooses to. They all do everything they do because they want to. They choose to listen to me because they love me and I love them. We’re a family.” Steven smiled at his own words. Apparently, everyone else agreed. Pearl rubbed his shoulder proudly. Garnet, no longer tense, leaned against the table to ruffle his hair with a smile. Amethyst barrelled through the door for a side hug. Pearl laughed a bit and pulled her closer. Even Lapis and Peridot looked on with approval, the latter having an amused smile and the former with glossy eyes. They were holding each other tighter than before except it didn’t seem like they were scared. They just didn’t want to let go. 

Another sigh made them focus on the screen. 

“Alright, Steven.” Yellow looked down at them in an almost scary fashion but he knew she meant no harm. “I will try harder.” 

“Thanks, Yellow.” 

It was very small and very subtle but she smiled in response. Then she blinked off the screen as she logged off. 

“I suppose I will have to try harder too.” White scowled. At least she wasn’t forcing a smile anymore. Without another word, she blinked off the screen too. 

“I think we’re getting through to them.” Blue smiled hopefully. “Things are changing already, Steven. The class system is shifting thanks to your Pearl and gems are choosing their own lives.” 

“That’s great, Blue.” 

“Indeed it is.” Her smile grew wider. “I must go now but we will keep in touch. Thank you, Pearl, for the wonderful ideas.” 

“Oh,” Pearl was flustered. She was caught off guard. “Thank you for listening!” 

“And Steven?” 

“Yeah, Blue?” 

“We love you. You’re doing wonderful.” Blue Diamond had a soft look in her eyes as she disappeared from the screen. It was left a vivid green. Peridot deactivated it and leaned back as she finally fully relaxed. 

The gems stayed silent huddled around Steven with a mixture of emotions. The sound of the ceiling fan gently swishing and the ocean from the window was soothing but it was tenser than they all would have liked. The diamonds left a huge impression, after all. It was almost a challenge talking to them. 

Pearl couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“That went better than expected,” she said with faux confidence. Steven could tell the insults got under her skin, along with everyone else.

“You did good, Pearl.” He gripped her hand tighter and directed his attention to her fully. “You always do.” 

“Thank you, Steven.” Her tension was gone in a flash, a real smile full of love and warmth was on her face. 

“Well, if that’s all you needed, we’ll be going,” Peridot announced. Lapis was already standing and the other was clinging to her arm wrist. The blue gem didn’t seem to mind, though. 

“Wait.” Steven smiled at them hopefully. “Maybe now that the diamond stuff is done, we could have a Crystal Gem night?” 

“What are you proposing?” 

“We could go to Funland? Or swim in the ocean. Something to relax for a while.” 

Peridot looked to Lapis who only shrugged. Nobody looked excited or even interested. They looked tired and ready to rest. They agreed nonetheless. It was Steven, after all. They could hardly say no. 

In the end, they had fun. They paired up into buddies and enjoyed the night with no issues. Pearl and Amethyst stayed together and mostly did wild stuff for the latter. Pearl pretended to hate it but she was very clearly enjoying herself, laughing to the point of snorting a lot more than she would have liked. Peridot and Lapis did everything the green gem wanted, including rides. Any ride vendor that turned away the smaller of the two was given a harsh glare by Lapis that always made them change their minds. That left Steven with Garnet. She was very tense at first but eventually, she did loosen up. Steven mostly took her to various rides he enjoyed and hoped she would too. Every so often she would pipe up and suggest something. She was giggling and smiling with the boy before the night was over. At one point, she even unfused just long enough for Ruby and Sapphire to have a nice ride on the Ferris wheel. Steven refused their offer to join them, letting them have their time alone with each other. It was a very successful night. 

It was really late when they headed back. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon long ago. Stars were splayed across the sky like sprinkles. The Crystal Gems went to their temple home with content smiles and hushed whispers. Peridot had declared herself able to walk only for her to be picked up by Lapis and almost immediately falling asleep. She had taken a liking to more human functions lately. Lapis didn’t seem to mind. She said her goodbyes and flew away with the green gem. 

Steven had fallen asleep too, genuinely exhausted from the day's affairs. Garnet held him like he would break if he fell, though she knew otherwise. He was snuggled against her chest. It was safe and warm and he was happy. Even in his sleep, he smiled. Pearl and Amethyst quietly talked behind her. Every now and then they would get into a little argument but it never lasted. They grew silent as they noticed just how tired Steven looked. His smile made him look peaceful but the bags under his eyes made him look exhausted. 

It was the first time he looked like he was resting in a long time.

“I wish he didn’t have to work so hard.” Pearl ran her fingers through his curls softly. 

“Poor guy. He’s just a kid.,” Amethyst added almost spitefully. It was clear she was bitter at their situation. What was left of Steven’s childhood was being strained by the diamonds. It frustrated them all. 

“He’s growing up too fast. One day he won’t be our little Steven anymore.” Pearl’s comment made the others fall silent. The idea of Steven growing, maturing, taking charge yet not needing them anymore; it scared them. 

“Right now, he’s our Steven.” Garnet smiled at her own words as she watched the boy in her hold. “He’ll always need us and we’ll always need him.” 

Steven had been taken home and tucked into bed. Once they were happy with how secure and warm he looked, they left him to sleep. Things were quiet and peaceful, nobody wanted to wake him. Comfortable silence filled the house. The boy’s head was filled with the best dreams he had in a long time. 

Then the silence and peace were interrupted by the warp pad. The bright blue-ish white light splashed against the walls and the sound of glimmering overpowered the silence. This caused the boy to stir. He glanced down but the room had gone dark again. It was probably one of the gems coming back or leaving. He shrugged it off. 

Then there was a fight. Things were knocked over or thrown. That, he couldn’t ignore. 

Steven sat up and bolted down the stairs. A figure was on the warp pad but they weren’t moving. They were too tall to be Amethyst, too thick for Pearl. It definitely wasn’t Garnet if the buns on the side of their head were any indication. Who was it? 

He flicked the lights on quickly. His eyes widened. Holly Blue Agate. She looked at him with a sinister grin that sent chills down his spine. 

“Hello, Pink.” The words were like poison. 

“H-Hi, Holly Blue. I’m Steven, remember?” He said slowly. Something was wrong, he felt it. She was up to something.

“My apologies, of course! Steven. I have something to ask if your grace has time.” 

“Always.” He noticed her whip. It went around her and stopped abruptly. It was being pulled tight and wasn’t touching the ground. Another pair of feet, thinner and longer, were just behind hers. 

They looked like Pearl’s. 

“Don’t you think it’s silly ALL the gems are now equal? With the exception of the great Diamond Authority, of course.” Holly tried to take on an innocent tone but it just scared him more. “Pearls and Rubies have always been told what to do, so have every other lower class gem. I mean, they’re so confused.” 

“They’ll learn.” He stayed focused on those feet. Pearl was twitching, fighting, stumbling. She could overpower Holly Blue easily so why wasn’t she? 

“Well yes but-” 

“What did you do?” 

“Whatever do you mean, my Diamond?” 

“Pearl. What did you do? Let me see her.” 

With a deep sigh of defeat, she pulled on her whip. Pearl came crashing from behind her, completely wrapped in it. She hit the floor hard and visibly flinched from the pain. Steven reached out to her but the blue gem wouldn’t let him. She tugged the whip more when he tried. Pearl opened her mouth to let out a yelp but no sound came out. She wasn’t making any noise. Why? 

“Pearl!” Steven felt tears burn in his eyes. “Let her go, Holly! Please!” 

“I want my Amethysts back.” The whip tightened with every word... “I want my pearl back. I want my status back.” 

“You know I can’t! Please, let’s just work something out.” Tears ran down the boy’s face. “Just let her go!” 

He couldn’t help but look at Pearl with pity and guilt. She would’ve been writhing if she could but the whip restrained her completely. 

“Pearl, just hold on. I-I’ll fix this!” His voice cracked from the heartache he felt. 

And she smiled. She looked up at him with glossy eyes that seemed too far off and smiled calmly and proudly. The pain was present in them but she wasn’t focused on that. Steven had her attention. The smile turned his stomach because of how much trust and pain was behind it. He almost didn’t notice the crack leading from the center of her gem to the edge. Almost.

Then she wasn’t there anymore. She had been poofed from the whip. The smooth stone hit the ground with a small ‘thunk.’ Holly blue picked it up and held it up for the boy to see. 

“I want my power back.” 

“Give me Pearl!” 

“It looks like one of us has to break, Steven.” She squeezed the gem in her hand and he could hear it crack. 

“No! Please! I-I’ll try, I promise!” 

“Try? You’re a Diamond. You can do anything you want!” 

He saw the temple door open through his tears. He was distinctly aware of Garnet and Amethyst attacking Holly but he was focused on her fist. Pearl was in there. She wasn’t letting her go. She gripped the gem so tightly, Steven could hear it cracking even more. The assault from the other two wasn’t making it better. He had to get her back. 

His shield was being summoned with a pink glow and he didn’t even mean to do it. Holly’s back was to him. As if on instinct, he lunged. The sound of glass breaking rang in his ears. Holly’s form dissipated and Pearl’s gem fell into the half-human's soft hands. She was cracked but it was fixable. A flood of relief washed over him. 

“I gotcha, Pearl,” he whispered as he licked his lips. He kissed her gem. The crack filled with light and healed itself. He would’ve been mesmerized by it had the quick movement of Garnet not caught his eye. 

He looked up to see both of his companions with pale faces. Garnet was holding something as if to stop him from seeing it. 

“Garnet?” He saw her tense at her name.” Garnet, what’s wrong?” 

She only gritted her teeth and shook slightly. Ruby and Sapphire were fighting. 

“Garnet, please,” he persisted. 

Still, she refused. He turned to Amethyst. The purple gem went a few shades lighter and couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Amethyst?” He tried, he had to. Something was clearly wrong. 

She turned her head with a look of guilt. 

“Guys, please. Whatever it is, I can handle it.” 

Amethyst opened her mouth but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. Neither spoke. 

“You have to tell me. Please.” 

“You shattered her!” Amethyst snapped. 

Steven felt his eyes go wide. He looked down and saw blue shards. Garnet was holding the biggest chunks. She was trying to hide them but saw it was pointless. Carefully, she held them out to the boy and he took them. 

These fragile pieces, so tiny in his hand, made up a person. Even if she wasn’t a good person and hated him, she was alive. Even if she had hurt Pearl, there were other ways to deal with it. He killed her. He shattered her and took her life away. 

He did that. 

“Steven,” Garnet started slowly. He couldn’t see her from tears that were just building and her voice sounded distant. “It was an accident. You didn’t mean to do this.” 

“She was going to shatter Pearl. You did what you had to.” Amethyst put a hand on his shoulder. 

Does that make it better? Not to him. 

A light filled the room as Pearl reformed. It was quicker than normal but the position she left them in was urgent. Steven needed her. 

She took one look around before her eyes landed on the boy. She saw his tears but was relieved he was okay. 

“Steven!” She didn’t see the shards. “Look, I’m okay. You fixed me! You did wonderfully.” 

The boy looked up at her and started. He blinked his dark eyes at her slowly, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. 

“Steven?” She started getting worried. He looked miserable. 

Nobody got a chance to say another word. Steven tackled Pearl before they could. His arms went around her waist and he sobbed into her stomach. His cries hurt her heart. She knelt to his level and pulled him close, rocking him side to side like she did when he was younger. A worried look was written on her face but one look at Garnet told her everything. 

She saw the shards. 

“Oh, Steven…” She whispered. He whimpered as a response. 

Amethyst couldn’t take anymore. She rushed over to them and wiggled into their hug. She pressed her head against Steven’s and leaned heavily against the other gem. It took everything for her not to cry too. Garnet joined them, wrapping her whole team into a hug. Steven felt safe and warm as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Steven’s cries broke each of them at least a little. They did the only thing they knew how. Pearl rocked him and held him, Amethyst kept nuzzling him, Garnet wrapped his curls around her fingers. Nothing could take his guilt away, nor the pain. They knew this. They could only hope to try.

Eventually, Steven cried himself out and felt safe enough to sleep. Nightmares ensued, though they expected as much. They were all there, comforting him at a moment’s notice. They moved to his bed but none of them left his side that night. They didn’t know how to help him so they did the only thing they could do. They showered him with love. 

“He’s not gonna recover from this is he?” Amethyst whispered softly, rubbing her tears stained cheeks against Steven and Pearl. 

“I… don’t know…” Pearl admitted, letting herself lean against Garnet. She was tired. She had just been poofed, after all. 

“All we can do is be there.” Garnet even sounded unsure of herself. 

They would be okay, though. This was a matter for another day. For tonight, Steven needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so long but here, take some angst? I wanted to write angst and SU was on the brain


End file.
